


Labels

by AzizaMaye



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzizaMaye/pseuds/AzizaMaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hated being labeled by the other kids in High School.  But there was one label he would always wear with pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also posted on FanFiction

Sam hated starting a new schools. Mostly, because he was always the new kid. Even on the few rare times he had started at the beginning of the year, he was still the new kid. Cliques, had already been formed. Friendships, already made. And of course all of the labels had already been placed. Who the jocks were, the popular kids. Leaving all the worst labels for the new kids. This school was one of those few times, Sam would be starting with everyone else. The biggest change this year for Sam, would be who was missing. Dean. His big brother was officially done with school. Sam had helped him study, and pass his GED test. But, of course, Dean not going to school didn’t stop him from being the slightly over protective brother. When Dean took Sam to his new school to register, he also went over it with an EMF, just to be safe.

Now the big day was here. Sam stood outside the school alone. Dean had, of course, wanted to be there, but the night before John had called, ordering Dean to come help him. With sadness written all over his face, Dean had left the motel room. Thankfully, they were close enough that Sam could walk to and from school.

Walking into the school, Sam was greeted by the normal sights and sounds. Lockers slamming, kids laughing and calling out to each other. Sam kept his head down, trying to be invisible. He was determined to blend in, not be noticed. That lasted until first period.

The history teacher decided it would be fun to review things on the first day of school. No one was having any fun, or answering his questions. After the fifth question with no answer, Sam couldn’t seem to stop his hand from raising. He then answered the first five, and everyone after. When the bell rang, and the students filed passed him, Sam saw his first label etched on their faces. Nerd.

Science wasn’t much better. Another teacher that seemed to jump right in. This one Sam truly thought was fun. She had models of different molecules, you had to figure out what it was. The only one anyone seemed to know, was water. Sam stepped up, and named off all of them, including the bonus. Geek.

Lunch was quiet. Sam sat against the wall by himself. Dean had always made sure their lunches were together. Now Sam was…Alone.

Gym was the one class Sam was, and wasn’t looking forward to. He knew nothing the teacher could have him do, would be as hard as anything John Winchester could think up. But, at the same time, Sam didn’t want to stand out at all. So he forced himself to stay average. Not run to fast. Take it easy on the sit-ups and push-ups. Just be average. That didn’t work. The last few minutes was free play. Sam was asked to play basketball, with a few not so athletic kids. He had agreed instantly. He was so engrossed in the game he almost missed it. A ball was headed straight to one of the kid’s heads. Instinct kicked in, to protect. Sam pushed him out of the way and caught the ball. The jocks that threw it, were laughing. One of them motioned for Sam to throw it back. Again Sam didn’t think. Taking aim he threw. The ball perfectly went through the net, hitting one of the jocks on the head. Sam saw the glare, but by now didn’t care.

At the end of school, when Sam walked out the doors, he half expected to see the Impala sitting there. When it wasn’t, he lowered his head, and headed toward ‘home’. He was just off school grounds when he felt it. He was being watched, and possibly followed. Carefully, he reached into his pocket and wrapped his hands around his knife. When he turned the corner, Sam was surprised to see the three jocks from gym. Without warning one lunged. Thankfully Sam was ready for him. Kicking out his leg Sam tripped him, punching the jocks side as he stumbled passed. Sam turned just in time to duck a blow from another. This one, got a bunch to the gut. When the third one went to step forward, Sam pulled out his knife, and glared at him. All three backed down, and ran away. Sighing, Sam replaced his knife, and deep down knew that by tomorrow he would have his least favorite label. Freak.

Once inside the motel, Sam tossed his school bag by the door, and collapsed on his bed. For the first time in his life, he prayed Dad would call and tell him to pack up, it was time to go. Maybe at the next school Sam could be normal. A knock at the door quickly brought Sam out of his thoughts. Sitting up, he pulled the gun out from under his pillow, then stood, and walked over to the door.

“Who is it?” Sam called.

“It’s me Sammy.” Dean answered. “Open the door.”

Sam started to unlock the door, but stopped. “Dean’s with Dad.”

“He called and told me not to bother.” It sure sounded like Dean. But that didn’t sound like Dad. “Prove you’re Dean.”

“How?”

“Dean would know.”

There was silence then. “It was your first day of kindergarten. You begged me not to make you go. You’d had a bad dream that night, and was convinced something bad was going to happen. I told you nothing would ever hurt you, because I wouldn’t let it.”

Sam smiled, as he unlocked, and opened the door. “Dad was pissed you skipped school.”

“Didn’t matter.” Dean shrugged, as he walked in carrying fast food bags and sodas. “So how was this first day of school?”

“Fine.” Sam said reaching to take the bags from his brother. The sight of blood made him stop and grab Dean’s hand. “Dean what happened to your hand?” 

Pulling his hand away, Dean shrugged again. “Doesn’t matter.” 

Sam watched, as his brother sat the food out on the table. “Dean, did Dad really call and tell you not to come help him?”

“Come eat, before your veggie burger gets cold.” Dean ordered, as he sat down. 

Now able to see both of his brother’s hands, Sam could clearly see they were both swollen and bloody. “Dean what happened?”

Sighing, Dean sat his burger down and looked at his younger brother. In the past few months ‘little’ had stopped being an accurate description of Sam. Dean, secretly worried, that soon Sam would be taller than him. “I was half way to Dad. Then I remembered something. I called him, and found out, all he wanted me for, was to sweet talk a receptionist.” Dean grinned. “Hell, I can do that over the phone. So I did, as I high tailed it back here.”

“What did you remember?”

“A promise I made.” Dean picked his burger back up, and started eating. 

Sam sat down and watched his brother for a few minutes. Then he remembered. The story Dean had told, about Sam’s first day of kindergarten. Dean had made a promise that day. He promised he would be with Sam, for every first day of school. As Sam started to eat, his mind wandered back to walking home after school. He’d felt as though someone was watching him, or following him. But the jocks had stepped out in front of him.

“You were right about Home Ec.” Sam said. “I’m the only guy in the class.”

“Told you.” Dean smiled. “And you picked on me for taking it.”

“Even the teacher is hot.” Sam lowered his head slightly, but kept his eyes on Dean. “Her purple skirt was almost too short.”

“Blue.” Dean correct softly.

Sam smiled. “After we eat, I’ll doctor your hands.”

“They’re fine.”

“I know.” Sam did know. He knew Dean would argue, but would give in, and let Sam take care of him. Sam knew, that John was probably beyond pissed at Dean. Sam knew, Dean really didn’t care. But most importantly, Sam knew out of all his labels, there was one he would always wear with pride. Dean’s little brother.


End file.
